I Slept With A Boy
by Dyinghearts13
Summary: Sequel to I kissed a boy. Lea suggests that they play hide and seek. When he goes off and counts, Axel takes the opportunity to have Roxas to himself.


The three boys walked outside. They welcomed the breeze and the warm sun. "Let's play hide and seek!" Lea said with a smile.

A smirk formed on Axel's lips as if he had a plan. "Okay, you go count behind the shed."

"Okay!" Lea ran behind the shed.

"Roxas, let's go back to my room. What do you say?" He gave Roxas a kiss on the lips.

"What about Lea?"

"Don't worry about him," Axel grabbed his hand and led him inside. He locked the front and back doors. "Now he can't get in!"

"Wouldn't he be concerned? "

"Nah, I've done this before with my ex," he walked up the stairs with Roxas following behind him, as they enter his room, Axel locked the door.

He walked over to Roxas, he gave him a passionate kiss. The blond sighed and he kissed him back.

Axel kissed him hard and fast. He pushed him up against the wall, making Roxas moan. He kissed his jawline down to his neck, while grinding his hips against Roxas'.

Roxas groaned and he could feel himself getting hard. Axel smirked as his hands traveled up his shirt. His hand slid up to his chest. He played with his nipples, which drove the blond crazy. He let out a loud moan, and he pulled Axel's shirt over his head.

Roxas kissed his muscular chest, which made him sigh. He pulled his boyfriend's shirt over his head and he placed kisses on his lips.

As they're making out, Axel unbuttoned Roxas'pants and he slid them down. He kissed his neck down to his stomach.

Roxas sighed as he felt his penis twitch. Axel smirked and his teeth leached on the waste band of his boxers, he began to pull them down.

Roxas thought it was sexy that Axel was using his teeth to pull down his boxers. "That's sexy."

As his boxers were off, he pushed Roxas onto the bed and he sat by Roxas' dick. Axel took Roxas' hard on in his hand; he massaged the head, which it drove Roxas crazy, he moaned as he arched his back. "God, Axel!"

Axel smirked at his reaction. He did it a few more times, before taking him into his mouth, he used his tongue to lick the head and he massaged his testicles.

Roxas' moans grew louder and he griped the bed sheets. "I'm so close!"

Axel continued what he was doing, but he did it faster and roughly.

Soon enough Roxas released into his boyfriend's mouth. The red head pulled out of his mouth and he pulled down his pants and boxers. He laid down onto of Roxas. "You know. I've always had fantasies of us fucking, and im glad my fantasies are coming true."

He gave Roxas a stroke before thrusting into him. He let out a sigh. "Please go faster!"

Axel thrusted faster and Roxas moaned out, "harder! Deeper!"

Axel did as what Roxas wanted, but he thrusted roughly, making them both moan. "Oh god, Roxas!"

"Baby, I like it rough,"the blond said as he rolled his hips against his boyfriend's.

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"No, I wanna feel you really good," he said in a sexy tone.

At those words and that tone, made Axel's penis twitch and it made him thrust roughly and hard.

Roxas dug his nails into his back as he groaned. "I want you to thrust in and out of me really rough and then slam into me with all of your might."

Axel known Roxas for years, he's known him as a sweet innocent teen. He knows he's never had sex before. Roxas is never demanding, but Axel loves the sexy side of Roxas.

Axel thrusted in and out rough and fast. Roxas screamed out moans and tears rolled down his checks.

"Roxy, I'm hurting you." He kissed his tears away.

"It's fine. It feels really good! Now slam into me, so that way we both release."

"I'm not sure about it."

"Don't be afraid, just do it!" Roxas pleaded.

"Okay, fine." The red head slammed into Roxas fast and roughly. They both moaned, but Roxas cried and they filled each other.

Axel pulled out and he hugged his boyfriend. "Told ya it'd hurts."

"It was worth it."

Axel smirked and he kissed his chest. "You were sexy when you were demanding. I guess you should be the topper then, since you want things your way."

Roxas laughed. "Okay, let me on top."

"Baby, not now. We should rest and then go for another round."

Roxas placed a kiss on Axel's lips and Axel kissed him back deeply. "Maybe we should watch your brother before we get in trouble."

"But I don't want to leave this bed," he stroked the blond's staff.

Roxas moaned. "I don't either."

"I want to stay and hear my Roxy moan," he massaged the head, making Roxas moan louder.

"But I don't want to get in trouble."

Axel let out a sigh. "Fine then." He got off him and he got dress with Roxas.

They left the room together, not regreting what they've done. Axel unlocked the back door. His brother was sitting on the porch. When he heard the door open he stood up quickly. "Axel! Why'd you lock me out again?"

"Well you know I hate losing at hide and seek. So I thought it was a good idea to lock myself in the house where you can't find me."

"Yeah but, you always have a friend in there with you. Like what do you guys do?"

Axel smirked. "We do fun stuff that's between two people."

"Without me?"

Axel ruffled his brothers hair while he kissed his boyfriend. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Oh? So wanna play again? This time don't go in the house."

"We won't, " Roxas said turning to Axel, running Lea ran off.

"Let's walk go to my house," Roxas said as he grinded his hips against Axel's.

"That's a great idea!"

The two ran out of the yard and ran their way to Roxas' house for another round.


End file.
